Times Two
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: *FINISHED* *Sequel to Overprotected* Laura and Stacy move to California. Two sisters, two times the trouble? Find out by reading Times Two!
1. Prolouge

"This is sooo not fair!! How could you do this to us!?!?" I screamed at my mother.  
  
"Stacy, I'm sorry, I can't live with your father anymore. Do you want us to keep fighting the rest of our lives?" she asked.  
  
"Well no but why can't we stay in New York!? I don't want to move away from Matt!!! I don't have any friends in California!! Please let us stay with Dad!!" I yelled.  
  
"No, I can't do that. Frankie is staying with your father, and you and Laura are going with me. AND I think it would be best if you broke up with Matt. You're only 15, and you're not exactly capable of dealing with a long-distance relationship. Especially long-distance across America."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!? I am NOT breaking up with Matt, Mom!!!"  
  
"Okay, do whatever you want. I'm just telling you it won't work out."  
  
"I don't care what you say..it will!!"  
  
Laura and I were being forced to move to California with our mother, while Frankie stayed in New York with our father, because he needed to stay with the band. This totally sucked. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe mine and Matt's relationship WOULDN'T work. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so the prolouge was about a year ago. I still moved, and I still hated it. I still loved New York, and I still loved Matt. Just one problem.  
  
It ALL started about 13 months ago. This wasn't a small problem. This was a huge problem. A deal-with-this-all-your-life problem.  
  
I'm 16, and I'm sitting here with a baby. No, my mother did not remarry and have another child. This is mine.  
  
Mom wasn't too happy. But, it's not like it's exactly her problem. Well, it is, but it's mostly mine.  
  
Laura likes it. She likes being an aunt. Even though..she's not too thrilled when I get her to babysit for me.  
  
Dad, Frankie and Jesse know about it. Jesse only does because he and Laura are still together. Unfortunately, Matt and I aren't..and he has no clue.  
  
No one will tell Matt where we are..he wants to come see us..but I'm afraid he'll kill me if he finds out he's the father of my child. Which by the way, is a boy. Named Cameron Reese Ballinger.  
  
I'm still in school..I'm almost done with my sophomore year. I've done okay, considering I don't have much time to do homework, or do anything with my new friends. But it's alright..it's better than sitting at home doing nothing.  
  
Which is what I don't want to do tonight. "LAURA!! Pleeeeease!!!" I begged. Laura was now 18, and a senior in high school.  
  
"Stacy, I don't know.." Laura replied.  
  
"Laur, how often do I ask you to babysit? Please?"  
  
"Maybe..I don't know.."  
  
"But Laura, I have to leave in like an hour..and I need time to get ready!"  
  
"What, are you meeting a boy or something?"  
  
"LAURA! No way! I don't have time for boys right now."  
  
"Well..I guess it would be alright..just tonight though..and don't ask again for like..ever,"  
  
"FINE!! I won't..maybe.." I said and ran off to my room to get ready.  
  
I called my new friends, Riley and Sarah..and they decided to pick me up in an hour. I said goodbye to Laura and Cameron..and we headed off to have some fun. 


	3. Chapter 2

We decided to go to the movies, and see a new release. Riley and Sarah were into this one "supposidly hot" actor..so I gave in and we went.  
  
"Ooooooh..." Riley said..trailing off behind Sarah and I.  
  
"Who is it now, Rile?" Sarah asked. Riley was known to be boy-crazy.  
  
"Himmmmmmm..." Riley replied, and pointed to someone on a poster at the movie theater.  
  
I took one look at it and saw it wasn't for a movie. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!" she said.  
  
"YES IT IS!!" I cried.  
  
"Oh my God, are you serious!?"  
  
"Yes, I'm dead serious! Go ask my mom!!"  
  
"Ooooh I wanna meet him!!"  
  
"Fine, but I gotta warn you..he's not anything special. Plus he lives in New York."  
  
"But, Stace..it says right here. They're coming next week Saturday." Sarah said.  
  
"WHAT!?" I cried. "Oh no..oh no..no, this can't be happening.."  
  
"Stacy, it's alright..Matt has no clue where you are..it'll be fine." Riley said.  
  
"I know, Rile, but it's not that..just having him in the same city will be bad..and if I would happen to run into him..what do I do?"  
  
"What's the chances of you running into him in this city?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I dunno..it IS pretty big.."  
  
"See? You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I guess.." I relented and we went inside to see the movie. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Uhh..Mom?" I asked cautiously when I woke up the next morning and went downstairs.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Did you happen to know..that Frankie and the rest of the guys are coming HERE next week?" I asked.  
  
She paused for a second. "Yes I did..and I didn't tell you because I figured you would want to go see Matt,"  
  
"Well, I really don't want to..but if I did I think I should be able to..he IS Cameron's father."  
  
"I know, but you're not exactly an adult yet..but I think that if you really want to go see him..I'll let you. We can't keep this a secret from him forever,"  
  
"I know..he'll find out sooner or later. And I think it would be best if he found out from me."  
  
"I know it would be best..but Stacy, just promise me one thing,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get so caught up with him, please. He's going to have to leave again and you're not moving to New York to be with him,"  
  
"I know..how long is he staying for?"  
  
"Well..Frankie and Jesse were going to come over without the other guys knowing..and we didn't know how often they'd be able to do that..so we gave them a week.."  
  
"A week!?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well..okay, I guess I could work with that,"  
  
The next week passed quickly. I was anxious to talk to Matt..but also scared about how he would react. Today was Friday, the day the boys came to visit us. They flew in yesterday, and Saturday would be the day of their concert and meet and greet.  
  
I got home from school and waited nervously for Jesse and Frankie to arrive. Finally a car pulled in the drive and the two boys got out.  
  
I ran to give Frankie a huge hug, considering I hadn't seen him in about a year. Laura ran out to give Jesse a big hug and *ew* kiss..  
  
"Where's the baby!?" Frankie asked. He had never actually seen Cameron in person..and neither had Jesse.  
  
"He's inside.." I said, and headed for the house. We went up to Cameron's room, and he was just waking up. I picked him up and handed him to Frankie.  
  
"Uhhhh ummm you're letting me hold him? You know I'm not good with babies..and this is a baby baby," he said.  
  
"How old is he again?" Jesse asked.  
  
"4 months," I replied.  
  
"Wow..that's really young," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah.." I sighed.  
  
"Here, Jess, you hold him," Frankie said, handing Cameron over to Jesse.  
  
"What? I'm not good with babies either," Jesse said, reluctantly taking him.  
  
"Better than me," Frankie argued.  
  
We played Pass the Baby for a while, and finally I took him and we went downstairs to talk. 


	5. Chapter 4

I wasn't talking much, and I think I let on too much because they started bugging me about it.  
  
"Stace...are you okay?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Are you sure? You're just like staring off into space.." Frankie replied.  
  
"No, I'm sure..I'm just listening," I replied.  
  
"Ohhhh, I get it," The little lightbulb in Jesse's head turned on.  
  
"Get what?" asked Laura.  
  
"Well I was just thinking.." Jesse said.  
  
"Don't think too hard, your brain's not used to it," Laura replied.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're thinking about Matt, aren't you?"  
  
"No, why would I be thinking about him?" I asked.  
  
"Because he's the closest he's been to you in a year..and you're dying to go see him," Jesse replied.  
  
"Well..no..but..I guess you're right," I said.  
  
"Then go see him," Frankie said.  
  
"I am..I'm coming to your meet and greet tomorrow..I won't tell him there but I know I'm gonna tell him sometime this weekend," I said.  
  
We all just sat around and talked for the rest of the night. 


	6. Chapter 5

Today was the meet and greet..I went to bed extra early and got up extra early so i would have time to get ready. When I was finally done, Laura and I got in her car and drove to the concert hall.  
  
There were more people there than I expected. I had brought my newest Dream Street CD to have them sign..just because I had an idea.  
  
Laura and I had tickets for the back of the concert hall so the guys wouldn't see us. After they were done singing, we went out into the lobby with the other fans, and got in line for the meet and greet.  
  
I was getting more and more nervous and we approached the table. Jesse was first, then Chris, Frankie, Greg and finally Matt. Frankie and Jesse had told Chris and Greg that we would be coming, so they knew not to say anything to Matt about me being there if they saw us.  
  
Finally..we worked our way down the table..and I was standing in front of Matt. He had his head down signing my CD insert. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Stacy," I replied. He slowly looked up and saw that it was me.  
  
"Oh, my God..oh, my God, Frankie, Jess, you guys, oh my God!" he panicked. "Oh, my God, is it really you?" he asked.  
  
I took a deep breath and told him it was.  
  
"Oh, my God, I never thought I'd see you again!" he said, and hugged me.  
  
I whispered, "Pick me up at 7..Frankie will tell you where we live," and left him standing there, stunned.  
  
"Oh, my God, Laura, what am I doing? Am I doing the right thing?" I asked.  
  
"I think you are. Stacy, he's gotta know if he's got a kid out there somewhere in the world. I'm sure I'd want to know if I were him," she replied.  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid he's gonna hate me for it,"  
  
"He won't hate you," she replied.  
  
"But it feels like he will, since I kept it a secret from him all this time,"  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand,"  
  
"I hope he will," 


	7. Chapter 6

At exactly 7, the doorbell rang.  
  
I sighed and went to open it, finding Matt...which was what I was afraid of. "Um...hi..." I said.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"Come in..." I said, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know..somewhere where we can...talk..." I replied.  
  
"Ummm...I think the other guys went to a movie, do you want to go back to our hotel?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
We got in his car and headed for the hotel. We were there in 10 minutes.  
  
As we headed up to his room I started getting more and more nervous about what I was about to tell him. Finally, we were inside and sitting down, and it was time.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Umm..there's something that I need to tell you..." I started slowly.  
  
"Sure, what is it? It's not bad is it?"  
  
"Well...it could be...but it also could NOT be..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...you know how I left New York over a year ago?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you know how the night before I left..um...you know..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's been a...small outcome of that..."  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked slowly and shakily, I think he knew what was coming.  
  
I looked away before I said anymore. "His name is Cameron Reese," I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, my God, Stacy, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I was too scared! I didn't know how you would react!"  
  
"Stacy, you know I would support you in anything YOU do. But this is something that we BOTH did, and I'm going to back you up 100%."  
  
"I'm so glad you understand." I said, giving Matt a hug.  
  
"I'd do anything for you," Matt replied. 


	8. Chapter 7

"Laura!" I opened Laura's bedroom door and whispered to her. She was sleeping and it takes a lot to wake her up. "Laura!" I whispered again, louder this time.  
  
"What!?" She asked. She doesn't like to be disturbed from her sleep.  
  
"Laura...I made a decision." I said.  
  
"Ugh. What now?" She replied.  
  
"I'm moving back to New York." I closed her door and went across the hall to my room.  
  
"WHAT!?" Laura screamed, bursting into my room.  
  
"Yeah, I decided that it would be best for Cameron." I said.  
  
"I WANNA GO TOOOOOOO!!!" Laura cried.  
  
"Fine. Come. I haven't told Mom, but she can't stop me. I'll just move in with Dad again." I replied.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll tell her in the morning." Laura said, and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
So two months later, and here we are in New York again. It feels great being back here, back with all our old friends. But our mom stayed in California...which was her decision so we can't help it. The first thing we did when we got back in NY was called our old friends, Jaime, Jen, and Kellye. We were supposed to meet them at the park two hours after we got off the phone with them. So Laura and I grabbed Cameron and headed to the park after we got ready.  
  
"LAURA! STACY!" The girls screamed when they saw us.  
  
"Oh, my God you guys! I can't believe we're back!" Laura said.  
  
"Oh, my God it's soooo good to see you again!" Jaime said.  
  
"Wait. Wait...HOLD UP!" Jen screamed when no one would listen to her.  
  
"What?" Everybody asked.  
  
"What's this?" Jen said, pointing to the thing in my arms.  
  
"Uhhhh..." I said.  
  
"No...please don't," Kellye said.  
  
"Don't what?" I asked.  
  
"Please don't tell me that's yours," she finished.  
  
"Okayyyy...I won't," I said.  
  
"NO!! Oh, my God, Stacy, who did this to you?" Jen asked.  
  
"Who else?" I asked.  
  
"Who was it?" Jaime asked.  
  
I bit my lip. "Matt."  
  
"NO WAY!!" The 3 girls gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda looks that way." I said. 


	9. Chapter 8

"How come you never told us!?" Jaime said.  
  
"I don't know...I guess I figured you guys would tell Matt," I said.  
  
"We wouldn't do that! How old is he?" Jen asked.  
  
"6 months,"  
  
"Oh, my God...so that must mean...that it happened right before you left, right?" Kelz asked.  
  
I turned a little bit red. "Yeah,"  
  
"Does he know? Cuz he never said anything to any of us," Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah, I just told him two months ago." I replied.  
  
"Well, Laura, is there anything you want to tell us too?" Kellye joked.  
  
"NO WAY!" Laura laughed.  
  
Laura and I spent the next couple weeks moving back into the house and getting ourself situated. Dad told us that we'd start school as soon as possible. Which turned out to be two days later.  
  
I was heading to my 3rd hour class, which was English, and I spotted Jesse outside a classroom door, talking with friends. I thought he was looking my way so I smiled at him. As I kept walking past, a girl came up to him and put her arm through his and started flirting with him. To my surprise, Jesse didn't pull away. He smiled and started talking to her. I had half a mind to go up and slap him.  
  
Since I'm a sophomore and Laura's a senior, I didn't see her until I met her at her car after school. She could tell as soon as she saw me that I was upset about something.  
  
"Stacy, what's wrong?" she asked, but just then, Matt and Jesse came over by us.  
  
"Hey Stace, hey Laura," Matt said.  
  
"Hey guys," Jesse said.  
  
"Hi Matty," I said, still not happy.  
  
"Hi guys," Laura said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked me in a whisper.  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay?" I replied.  
  
"Alright. I have to go, so I'll call you. I love you, and Cameron," he said.  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
"Come on, Jess, let's go," Matt said.  
  
Jesse finished up talking to Laura, kissed her and left. I glared at him as he walked away.  
  
"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Laura asked when we got into the car.  
  
"Laura...I saw Jesse doing something," I replied. 


	10. Chapter 9

"Oh man, now he's jackin off in SCHOOL!? I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy," Laura laughed.  
  
"No, Laura, this is serious. I was walking to 3rd hour and some girl came up and put her arm through his...and he didn't pull away."  
  
"OH THAT WASPY MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO STICK A LOLLIPOP UP HER ASS!"  
  
"Well it wasn't all her fault. Jesse didn't object."  
  
"I know...and Stace, I've got something to tell you too,"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Well, I saw the same thing happen with Matt,"  
  
"You're not serious?"  
  
"Sorry, I am."  
  
"AHHHHHH I just told him he's the father of my baby and now he's a man slut? Oh man!"  
  
"Stace, it's not only his fault."  
  
"Okay, we need to really WHIP these boys from now on. We need to shorten their leashes."  
  
"YEAH! Right on."  
  
We sat in silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"Did you just say right on?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry." Laura said, and we both laughed.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking, we finally decided to leave. We headed home. Right when we got in the door the phone rang. Laura answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Jess. Do you wanna go out somewhere tonight?" he asked.  
  
"No, tonight isn't a good night, I got loads of homework," Laura lied.  
  
"Oh. Okay, well I'll see you in school tomorrow. Love ya," he said.  
  
"Love you too," she said, hanging up.  
  
I just looked at Laura. I explained to her that maybe it wasn't completely his fault. But she told me that he shouldn't of even thought of being all over another girl. I forgive Matt even though I know I shouldn't. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey Stace. Do you want to come over for a lil while?" he asked.   
  
I looked at Laura. She gave me that look.  
  
"No, Matt, I told Laura I would help her study for a test," I pleaded.  
  
We then said our goodbyes. I felt somewhat guilty, but he shouldn't have done what he did. 


	11. Chapter 10

"Jess, I tried calling Stacy to see if she wanted to do something and she said she had to help Laura study. Stacy never turns me down when I ask her to come over. I wonder what's wrong?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, but I asked Laura if she wanted to go out tonight and SHE said she had a lot of homework to do. Something isn't right," Jesse pondered.  
  
"Well it's obvious something is bothering them. I say we go over to their house tomorrow after school and talk to them," Matt chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Jesse said, agreeing.  
  
"Laura, I really need to talk to you," Jesse pleaded, the next day at school.  
  
"Sorry Jess, I can't right now. I gotta get to class," she said walking off.  
  
He just stood there stunned. Then Matt walked up to him.   
  
"Why is she blowing me off like this?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just tried talking to Stacy and she said the same thing," Matt explained.  
  
Laura and I hurried up and went to the parking lot after school so we didn't have to see Matt or Jesse. Just as we put our stuff in the car they came running up. Laura hurried up and started the car to leave about hitting Matt.  
  
We went straight home as always. We got home and Frankie was there.  
  
"Girls, I need to talk to you," he insisted.  
  
Laura and I exchanged weird glances.  
  
"Matt and Jesse came up to me today and said that you have been blowing them off, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Laura and I hesitated to answer. He looked at us waiting for an answer. We still hesitated.  
  
"Well... are you going to tell me or not?" Frankie questioned.  
  
We knew that if we told Frankie why we had been ignoring them, he would want to kill them. I spoke up.  
  
"I was walking to class yesterday, and I saw Jesse out in the hall talking to some girl, and she was all over him," I answered.  
  
"What?!" Frankie yelled.  
  
"But wait, it gets worse," I said swallowing the lump in my throat. "He didn't try and push her away."  
  
"I saw the same thing," Laura confessed. "Except I saw some girl all over Matt."  
  
"See! This is the exact reason why I didn't want you two dating them," Frankie protested.  
  
Just then the door bell rang. 


	12. Chapter 11

"I got it!" Laura said walking out in the living room.  
  
She opened the door and there stood Jesse and Matt. Jesse looked at Laura longingly.  
  
"We need to talk to you girls," Matt spoke up.   
  
The door opened up a little further with Frankie standing behind Laura.   
  
"Yeah, I can say the feeling is mutual," Frankie glared.  
  
Laura let Jesse and Matt in.   
  
"Come in, my friends, sit down," Frankie gestured towards the living room.  
  
"Frankie, you can stop being so gay," I said.  
  
"Well they deserve it."  
  
The 5 of us went into the living room and sat down. Jesse and Matt sat on the couch, but left enough room inbetween themselves for Laura and I. Laura and I sat in chairs and Frankie sat inbetween Jesse and Matt.  
  
"So, boys, find any new friends lately?" Frankie asked.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked, confused.  
  
"I hear from some people that you've found new girlfriends,"  
  
"Uh...from who?" Matt asked.  
  
"That's not the point, the point is that you've been seen flirting with girls OTHER than your girlfriends," Frankie said.  
  
"We were?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. And I'd like to know...WHY?"  
  
"What girls?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Some Lisa and Chloe girls. It was on a Tuesday."  
  
"OH! Lisa? Eh, she does that all the time. I just try to be nice." Jesse said.  
  
"But she had her arm in yours, and you smiled at her."  
  
"Can't I smile at people?"  
  
"It was more of a flirty smile. And what about the arm thing?"  
  
"She's just stupid, I don't think anything of it. I would never do anything to hurt Laura intentionally." 


	13. Chapter 12

"So what about you Matt?"  
  
"My story is the same as Jesse's. Those two are best friends and have always had a thing for us. And like Jesse, I would never hurt Stacy intentionally, I mean, we DO have a child together. Nothing can break that bond." Matt said.  
  
"Matt! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" I said, and walked over to give him a kiss. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too, baby,"  
  
"Ack. Now I'm leaving." Frankie said.  
  
"Jesse, are you sure that's the truth?" Laura asked.  
  
"Laura, I'm positive."  
  
"Okay...I believe you,"  
  
"I'm sorry everything got so messed up. I don't like her and Matt doesn't like Chloe."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay, what are we doing tonight?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, Stace and I are going out for dinner," Matt said.  
  
"Oh, we are?" I asked.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," I replied.  
  
"Stace and I are going out for dinner," Matt repeated.  
  
"And Laura and I..." Jesse said.  
  
"We can stay here," Laura said.  
  
"Okay, you guys go have fun eating dinner," Jesse said.  
  
"Oh, we will," Matt replied. We said goodbye and left.  
  
"Matt, is there some reason we're going out for dinner?"  
  
"No, I just figured you could use some time away. And besides the fact that you were mad at me, I thought I'd make it up to you,"  
  
"You're the sweetest, you know that?"  
  
"I try,"  
  
"I love you. Do I tell you that too much?"  
  
"Stacy, you can't tell me that enough. And I love you too,"  
  
I smiled as we pulled up to the restaurant. 


	14. Chapter 13

"Uh, Matt, why are we here?" I asked.  
  
"This is where we're eating," he replied.  
  
"No way, this is too expensive. I don't want you to spend this much money on me,"  
  
"Money is no object when it comes to you,"  
  
"God, Matt, don't say that stuff,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're making me want you even more,"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes, because if it were to happen AGAIN, I'd be dead."  
  
"If what were to happen again?"  
  
"Matthew! Do you want another child?"  
  
"With you, yes. Right now, no."  
  
"Okay, I'm done trying. Let's go in and eat." We got out of the car and walked inside together.  
  
"Reservation for Ballinger," Matt said to a waiter, and he seated us.  
  
"I've really got to come over more often, I love seeing you and Cameron,"  
  
"And I know he loves seeing you. He didn't get to see you for the first four months of his life, and I love you for wanting to be a part of his life now."  
  
"Anything you do I want to be a part of. Which brings me to what we came here for,"  
  
"I thought we didn't come here for anything special?"  
  
We were interrupted by a waitress bringing our drinks.  
  
"So what were you going to say?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we did come here for something special,"  
  
We were interrupted again by a waiter that wanted to take our orders. We hadn't even looked at the menus, so we told him we needed more time. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Okay, before we get interrupted again, I wanted to tell you that I love you and our son. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have the money for a ring right now," he said, reaching in his pants pocket, "so I hope my class ring will do." He reached for my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. "I had it sized for you,"  
  
I laughed a little bit. "Matt..." I started, at a loss for words. I started to cry.  
  
"I always knew you'd be the one," he said.  
  
"I had hoped so too, but when we moved to California...my dreams were shattered. And when I came back here, I didn't know what to think," I said, between sobs.  
  
"Well, I don't want to make you cry anymore, so maybe I shouldn't give you the other thing right now,"  
  
"No, I'm fine,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Matt reached into his pocket a second time and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and saw it was written with Matt's chickenscratch handwriting. The top of the page said "The One - by Matt Ballinger"  
  
I always knew you'd be the one  
  
That I'd love forever  
  
You took my hand and loved me too  
  
Like there was no tomorrow  
  
And as I lay alone in bed  
  
I can picture us together  
  
We'll be happy, cuz you and I  
  
Were made for each other  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Baby, I just want you to see  
  
That you mean whole world to me  
  
And that I will be true to you always  
  
It's a dream that became reality  
  
You and me  
  
I cannot tell you this enough  
  
Baby, I love you  
  
And if you don't believe it's true  
  
Just look into my eyes  
  
I want to hold your hand and kiss your lips  
  
I want to be with you forever  
  
And if forever's not enough  
  
I'll be happy cuz you loved me  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I will wait for you baby  
  
Up in heaven  
  
We were meant to be together  
  
Until the very end  
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry again. 


	16. Chapter 15

Jesse and Laura just sat around talking for the remainder of the night. Around 9:30 p.m. Matt and I arrived back at my house.   
  
"Oh my god, Stacy, why are you crying?" Laura shrieked, running to the door.  
  
I held out my hand. She sighed.   
  
"Oh man, he proposed to you?" she yelled.  
  
"No, Laura, I beat him up and took his ring, that's why I'm wearing it," I said with sarcasm.   
  
"Really?" she pressed. "Sucks for Matt."  
  
"Laura! You are such a blonde!" I said, laughing.  
  
Jesse cracked a smile. Laura looked behind her.   
  
"Hey!" she proclaimed. "Stace, you're the only brunette here, so I'd watch your back!"  
  
"Congrats Matt," Jesse said patting back on the back.  
  
"Thanks, man."   
  
"Ohh, that's so cute. Why can't we be mushy that like Jesse?" Laura asked, looking longily at Jesse, then cracking a laugh.   
  
"You wanna be mushy?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes," Laura replied.  
  
"Fine. I love you," Jesse said. Then he took Laura in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Jess, can I talk to you...privately?" Laura asked glancing at me and Matt.   
  
"Um, sure," Jesse asked in suspicion.  
  
So they walked in Laura's room. Matt and I just sat on the couch and watched TV.   
  
"So, what we need to talk about?" he pressed.   
  
"Um, I don't *exactly* know how to put it," she started.  
  
"Well, say it the best you can,"   
  
"Um...Jesse...you're gonna be a father soon,"  
  
"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LAURA! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Jesse screamed.  
  
"Me? I wasn't the only one involved. I didn't exactly fuck myself for this to happen!" she screamed back.  
  
Matt and I heard screaming upstairs so we rushed up to find out what was going on.   
  
"What's going on in here?" I asked, busting in Laura's room. I saw Laura in tears. She brushed past me and went to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her, Jesse?" Matt asked, enraged.  
  
"Laura, what's wrong?" I asked as I closed the bathroom door behind us.  
  
"Stacy, I didn't tell you, I wanted to tell Jesse first..." she replied.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"Stacy, I'm pregnant,"  
  
"Oh, Laura, oh no, no...Mom and Dad are going to kill you! And Frankie will too!"  
  
"We were always careful, I don't know how...oh my God, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Laura, it'll be alright, I know what you're going through, you'll be okay," 


	17. Chapter 16

"DUDE! She's fuckin pregnant! With my fuckin kid!" Jesse screamed.  
  
"Jess, dude, calm down, be a man. I know it's hard. But it's just as hard for Laura as it is for you, trust me, I know, I HAVE been here before."  
  
"But you weren't as young as I am!"  
  
"Maybe not, but Stacy was. And she was the one that was pregnant,"  
  
"Matt, how did this happen? I mean, we used protection and took every precaution!"  
  
"Hey, dude, I know what it's like. But you love Laura, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah,"  
  
"Then this is going to tie you two together forever. If you knew this could have happened, why did you even do it?"  
  
"I guess we were caught up in the heat of the moment." Jesse said. "Does this mean I have to give Laura my class ring like you gave Stacy yours?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Absolutely not. I think you should wait a bit. You're only 15. I'm 17 and Stacy's 16, and we've talked about it plenty of times. We knew we were going to get married even before I gave her my ring. Stuff like that...you can just feel it."  
  
"Thanks Matt, it really helps having someone to talk to, that knows about it,"  
  
"Anytime. And Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"All you have to do is support her. That's it, and you'll be fine,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Matt walked out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
I peeked my head out. "How is he?" I asked.  
  
"A lot better. I had a talk with him, and he understands now." I opened the door a little further. "Laura, you can go talk to him if you want," Matt said.  
  
Laura left the bathroom to go see Jesse. I pulled Matt in and closed the door.  
  
"Remember this?" I asked.  
  
"How could I forget?" Matt answered. He put one hand on my back to pull me towards him, and his other hand scanned the wall for the lightswitch. 


End file.
